SMSTSS 10: The Evangelist!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon and her beau comes back to Earth, only to be confronted by the terror of...angels? A brief SM x NGE x Ranma Half x Other Crossover, set in the SMST-verse...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS10 – The Evangelist! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Neon-Evangelion and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part, multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The bulk of this story takes place circa 2015, after the Pain Invasion of the Konaha Village, but before the full return of the Norse gods to Nerima.**

**Author's Note: Normally, I wouldn't do this (yeah, right!) but I wanted to at least lay the groundwork for the explanation as to how Asuka Langley Soryu, one of the characters from "Neon Evangelion" could be the daughter of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. Keep in mind that the source material, like the material from the "Tenchi" series, has multiple timelines stories. This is one. Go figure.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

2000 CE: Lunar Orbit, Earth Sector.

"…And there is my home, Japan," Usagi Tsukino said, as she stood on the observation deck of the living ship, "Moya", while holding her newborn child Genko. A year before, she, her husband Ranma Saotome and a colleague, John Crichton, tested a new FTL method, involving wormhole manipulation (called "Project Farscape"). Unfortunately, a mishap occurred during the test flight, resulting in all three being lost in the so-called "Uncharted Territories" (any area of the Milky Way Galaxy beyond Earth, although the "center" was along the shared divide of the Gamma and Delta Quadrants). A year later, after a series of mishaps involving all manner of misadventures, the three managed to return to Earth, this time on an alien ship, and with an alien crew. Due to certain sensitivities, the crew of the Moya had limited access to Earth, vis-à-vis the Office of Homeworld Security, SWORD and UNIT. However, there was concerned that the established wormhole that had been made by Usagi, Ranma and John, the one that brought them back to Earth, would soon bring about undo attention from TWO hostile alien races. Thus, it was decided that as soon as new supplies were brought and stored on board the Moya, and when Earth's alien partners, the Gao'uld System Lords Hathor and Osiris, have their fleet of ships in place with SGC's, the Moya will leave Earth. Afterwards, the Moya will collapse the wormhole…permanently.

Still, while Moya were in lunar orbit, Usagi and her companions were going to take care of some personal business before "shipping" back into deep space…

"Ma!" Genko said happily, as she clutched her possessed teddy bear named "Maldis". Maldis was an entity who wanted to take over the body of Ranma and Usagi's unborn child, but ended up placed inside a teddy bear, who will serve as Genko's protector and familiar…

"I wish that I could take you to the world of my birth to stay," Usagi said, as she sighed.

"I still cannot believe that your superiors are exiling you and the other one," said Osiris, as she is flanked by her guard. Like all Gao'uld, Osiris had a symbiotic organism inside her. Normally, it was a male host that Osiris would use, but, for some reason, she liked having a female host (who was a former fiancée of Dr. Daniel Jackson, a chief anthropological specialist with SGC).

Usagi turns around to see Osiris. Within her was Isis, the Gao'uld that Osiris loved…

"Hello, beloved," Usagi said, as she channeled Isis.

"Hello," Osiris replied. She then examines the child in Usagi's arms.

"And I see that Lord Ra impregnated you successfully," Osiris said with a smirk.

"No, Ranma impregnated Usagi," Usagi replied. "And that is surprising."

"Oh?"

"I possess the power of the Quickening, an ancient power from Ziest that can confer immortality to mortals within Earth's biosphere. Technically, I shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Most likely, you became mortal, once you left Earth's biosphere?" Osiris offered.

"Perhaps…"

Silence.

"I still say it is unfair to be exiled from Earth," Osiris said. "From…me."

"I will return, someday," Usagi said. "And when I do, it will be because the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans are no longer a threat to anyone."

"I have heard about those two races before," Osiris said. "You would have a better time negotiating with the likes of Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse."

"Perhaps, but I have to try. I just know that if there is a way to achieve peace between those two races, then I can achieve anything-"

Just then, Usagi developed a faraway look…

"What is it?" Osiris asked with concern.

"I'm not sure, but I am detecting a powerful energy field building up," Usagi said, as she steps closer to the glass of the observation deck. "It's coming from Earth-"

"Usagi Tsukino, please report to the command deck," said a disembodied voice, which echoed throughout the ship. "This is an emergency."

"Thanks, Pilot," Usagi said, as she turns towards Osiris. "Osiris, can you watch Genko for me?"

Osiris would normally have said no to such a request, but this was her beloved Isis making the request…

"Very well," Osiris said, as she accepts the baby.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she kisses Osiris on the cheek before heading out the door…

"Ma!" Genko said happily.

"Huh," Osiris said, as she held the baby. She then turns to her entourage.

"What you all see will NOT be repeated. Clear?"

"Yes, Lord Osiris," said her entourage, as they bow slightly.

"Humph."

As soon as Usagi arrives onto the command deck, Ranma and Jool (a fiery red-haired debutante, genius and mutant) both turned towards Usagi.

"What's up?"

"Did you feel anything unusual, about a few minutes ago?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I did," Usagi said with a frown. "What happened?"

"I was going over the new sensors, for early detection of Scarran or Sebaccean/Peacekeepers vessels, when Moya detected a powerful energy spike on your home planet…here."

Bringing up a holographic representation of the Earth, the globe rotates and centers on a spot somewhere on the Antarctic continent.

"Whatever that energy spike is, is building up to critical mass," Jool said.

"What's the fallout?" Usagi asked.

"It'll destroy the entire continent, as it is constituted."

"How long until critical mass?" Ranma asked.

"Um, thirty minutes?"

"My god…we have to warn somebody of this-"

"I know what's down there," Usagi said, as she tapped into her personal access data device while looking at it. "I thought it was a rumor, but…"

"What is down there?" Jool asked.

"Actually, there are several things down there, but one of them involves the top-secret 'Katsuragi Expedition'. It's sponsored by the United Nations' 'Gehirn', as overseen by the Marduk Institute."

"Aren't those the crackpots who believe that the Qabalah is a map to the human DNA?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, their theories are on the mark," Usagi said. "I've studied it in the capacity as a magus. No, the problem is that they want to control human evolution using the Qabalah as the key."

"For what purpose?" Jool asked.

"Don't know, except these additional data files are 'top secret'.

"Doesn't sound like it is 'top secret' to me," Jool said.

"That's because I have…the means to hack into a secured site. But, it'll take some time to get access to all the files."

"You mean you have access through your associates, huh?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ranma, let's not get into guilt by association," Usagi replied.

"Your 'associates' blasted me while I was fighting Ravnos, with FOUR, counting, FOUR neutron bombs."

"No, WE were blasted by four neturon bombs laced with the means to penetrate several dimensions," Usagi said. "You didn't end up in the Underworld from the blast, where I have to fight off a swarm of Specters controlled by Oblivion."

"Feh, whatever-"

"Guys?" Jool said, as she motions towards the anomaly on the planet surface below. "Hello? Big boom?"

"Sorry," Ranma said.

"Anyway, apparently, the Katsuragi Expedition discovered an alien artifact that is dubbed 'Adam'," Usagi said. "It's been dormant for years, so a new method of communication is being implemented involving DNA encoding. That process is supposed to happen today."

"Let me guess: somebody 'tripped' something, huh?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Don't know, but good guess."

"Then what should we do?" Jool asked.

"Inform Homeworld Security of what's happening, and that we will handle the situation," Usagi said, as she begins her packing. "Hopefully, we can defuse this situation before it is too late…"

"Roger that…"

A short time later, Ranma and Usagi transport down to Mount Markham, where the secured military site was on lockdown.

"Looks like they are in the middle of their 'synchronization' test," Usagi said, as she pilots their shared craft to a nearby landing pad. It was actually grown from a boil of "Moya". As the gross as that may sound, growing a shuttle craft from a boil is a much better that growing a ship from a cyst on the equivalent of the Levianthan ship's rectum…

"We have to get to the command center to warn them of the impending doom," Ranma said.

"Speaking of which, how is it even possible that WE could detect the energy build up, and they Kasuragi folks can't?" Usagi asked.

"That is what we will have to determine," Ranma said, as he checks his weapons. "With this place heavily secured, we don't have time to play nice."

"I hope you're right, Ranma," Usagi replied, as she gets her combat gear ready. "I don't want people to get hurt needlessly."

"I know. And to think that we escaped the nonsense in the 'Uncharted Territories'…for THIS."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, Ranma," Usagi said with a sigh. "But I have a feeling that there will be a lot of pain of suffering, when all this is said and DONE…"

As soon as the pair lands their craft, they were met by security forces.

"Halt!" said the lead guard, as he directs his men to circle the craft with guns raised. "Stay your purpose!"

Gingerly, Ranma and Usagi stepped out of the craft. They looked at each other with a nod, before focusing their thoughts on the so-called "welcoming committee"…

"Son, I will only say this once: I highly recommend that you and your personnel get the hell out of this area," Ranma said, with steel in his voice. "Your bosses are about to make a terrible mistake that will make Chernobyl look like a fire cracker."

"Why should we believe you, when Dr. Ikari confirmed that the tests being done are safe?" the guard said with a slight sneer. "And who the hell are you to tell US what to do?"

"Because, you have a wife and child back home, and another one on the way," Usagi said gently, but in an eerie voice. "In fact, you're about to clear your last rotation, after the tests are done today. At least, that's your intention."

The chief guard looks at Usagi with shock and awe.

"How did you-?"

"We know what we are doing, that's why," Ranma said. "Look, contact your bosses at Gehirn for confirmation, but these tests have to stop, or this place is going to blow. And we know about the Marduk Institute and SEELE, so cut the nonsense and stand down."

"Well, chief?" said one of the guards to the security chief.

"I say, screw it," the chief said. "I didn't like the way that Dr. Ikari just up and left with all his stuff. I'll just look for another job."

"Talk to UNIT," Ranma said, as he hands the chief his business card. "I know some folk who could use men like you."

"Well, thanks, I guess. But, what about everyone in the facilities? There is a general lockdown in communications-!"

"We will take care of them," Usagi said. "Now, go."

The chief security guard nods his head, and then turns towards his men.

"Everyone, clear out!" the chief yelled. "Move it!"

"Ranma, we'll have to clear out each level, using a new technique that you have been working on: the 'Touch-Tone Instant Transmission'. I don't know if I can do that do that without more practice."

"Usagi, we have to try," Ranma said, as he scans the facility with his "All-Sight" (a gift he and his wife earned from passing the so-called "World Tree Test"). "The more people we can save as many people as possible, the better."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she rubbed her forehead. "I'll try."

"Okay, on your mark," Ranma said, as he loosened up a bit. "Get set. GO!"

And, with that, the pair get to work…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS10 – The Evangelist! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Neon-Evangelion and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part, multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

With the power of the "Speed Force", an extra-dimensional energy field that makes moving at super-speed possible, at their beck and call, the dynamic duo moved at "invisible speed" (i.e. so fast that they appeared to be virtually invisible to the naked eye). The difference is that Ranma had to recite a "speed formula" (i.e. "3X2(9YZ)4A"), as invented by Dr. Johnny ("Johnny Quick") Quick, a hero from the golden age of super-heroics. That's how Ranma is able to move at super-speed, including running at the speed of light if necessary. Usagi, on the other, was altered to be the living embodiment of the Speed Force, and could move at the speed of light, and the speed of time for that matter, without the need to recite (or think) the speed formula. Regardless, both Ranma and Usagi were "the fastest couple alive", although Usagi blamed such a tag on Ranma, due to his inflated ego…

At any rate, the pair ran through the complex, they would touch a person, apply the instant transmission technique on the person (called the 'Inverse Effect'), teleport the personnel to a safe location, and then move on to the next person.

"So, how are those reports coming along?" said the projects manager to her aide.

"Well, here they are, sir," said the aide, before he seemingly dematerializes.

"What the hell?" the projects manager said, as she, too, disappears.

Ranma and Usagi then re-materialized.

"That should be it, save for the testing area," Usagi said. "But Ranma, I picking up a weird energy field, the closer we get to the source-"

"That's the 'Absolute Terror Field'," said a voice from behind.

Ranma and Usagi both turn to see a teenage girl, probably around the age of 14.

"Hello, little girl," Ranma said, as he approaches the girl. "What are you doing with that-"

The girl shoots off a taser that jolts Ranma a bit.

"Taser?" Ranma finished. "Ow."

"That should have been enough to take down a bull elephant!" the girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're special, actually," Usagi said, as she rubbed her husband's shoulders. "But we are trying to clear everyone out of here before this place blows up."

"Blows up?" the girl said.

"Yeah, the Katsuragi folks are about to blow up this entire continent, kid," Ranma replied.

"My father would allow that!" the girl said.

"Who is your father?" Usagi asked.

"Now why should I tell YOU that?"

"Well, if you don't, we can't save your father and everyone else here, that's why," Ranma said.

"But Doctor Ikari said that the synchronization process is fine," the girl said.

"Then, where is he, so that we can talk to him?"

"He left yesterday for business."

"Oh, did he? And today is the synchronization test? The first of its kind?"

"Yes…"

"And so he left this place for business. What kind?"

"He…he did not say," the girl said, as she came upon a realization. "That…that…that bastard!"

"Bingo. It is an important day, today, and so this Ikari just HAD to leave today."

"Then…we have to get to my father," the girl said. "Come on."

"We need find Dr. Katsuragi, and quickly," Usagi said.

"I know how to get to my father," the girl said. "Spending time here, all the time, I get to know the place like the back of my hand."

"Who are you, kid?" Ranma asked.

"My name is not 'kid', it's 'Misato'!" the girl said. "But I still don't know how you could be standing after getting tazed."

"Well, chuck it up to me being such a…dynamo," Ranma grinned, as he puts on a pair of sunglasses. "YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both Usagi and Misato give Ranma a quizzical eye.

"What? I got it from that TV show that Jool has been intercepting."

"Don't," Usagi said with a groan. "I'm the one who does the bad puns."

"Um, can we just find my father?" Misato said, with a slight sense of embarrassment.

"Lead on," Ranma said, as the daughter of the head of the Katsuragi expedition lead chaos and order to the main control center…

"We're losing containment!" yelled a technician.

"Can you de-couple the regulators for a soft-landing?" said a man, who was trying to normalize the situation. The alien was glowing bright hot, after being lanced. The purpose was to pierce the barrier (or aura) of the alien, while sending a DNA strand. The strand would contain a message of some kind in order to establish contact. Unfortunately, doing these procedures not only woke of the creature, but is about to cause a critical mass, as the alien was about to expel its energy. Dr. Katsuragi realized that he should have double-checked Gendo Ikari's findings before beginning the experiment…

"We'll have to call for an evacuation of the city, Dr. Katsuragi," said an aide. "We're have reached critical mass."

"No!" Katsuragi said. "We can solve this-!"

"No, you can't," Ranma said, as he, Usagi and Misato enter the control room.

"Daddy!" Misato said.

"What the hell are you doing here with these people?" Katsuragi yelled. "We're at a critical stage!"

"Your experiments are over, doctor," Usagi said, as she looks into the containment unit, where the "angel" was moving about and glowing. "From what I can see, the destructive energy release will be similar to that of the 'Great Impact', the impact of the Earth and the Moon that took at the beginning of Creation."

"Funny how you would say that, since I believe that 'Adam' caused that impact," Katsuragi said. "Contrary to popular belief, the cause of this cosmic event was not…natural."

Usagi turns to look at the roaming alien, and then something came to mind…

"Of course!" Usagi said. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Katsuragi asked.

"Just a second," Usagi said, as she turns Ranma. "Ranma, remember when 'Einstein' said that Earth was a 'work in progress'?"

"Yeah, he was explaining how the human race wasn't the only sentient species to come from Earth," Ranma said.

"'Einstein'?" Katsuragi asked.

"He's an alien from one of the oldest species in the Universe: the Ancients," Usagi said. "They are the ones who seeded the Universe with humanoid life, but even they are not 'old', compared to some of the guys Ranma and I have met."

"I…I see…"

"What's your point?" Misato asked, annoyed to see her father "shown up" by a couple of complete strangers.

"My point, little girl, this creature we're looking at created humanoid life, before there were humans," Usagi said.

"But what came before…humans?"

"We can cover THAT later," Ranma said, thinking about the Silurians, a reptile-like humanoid species that were here before the Great Impact…

"Right now, we got to get the rest of your team out of here."

"But my work-!"

"Get what you can, and get ready to go," Usagi said. "I'll handle this creature."

"His been dubbed 'Adam', and he's been shown to coincide with the scriptures of the Bible," Dr. Katsuragi said. "Specifically, we have linked these…angels to the Tree of Life of the Kabala."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ranma said dismissively. "Get your things, and get ready to get out of here."

"But how can we contain the destruction, once Adam has spread its wings?" Dr. Katsuragi asked.

"Leave that…to me," Ranma said, as he activates his cell phone. "Jool? Yeah, it's me. Yes, I KNOW. We need to do the following…"

A few minutes later, everyone gets ready.

"Everything is critical now, sir," the aide said. "There is nothing more we can do."

"Then we're finished, and most of the world will suffer because of my impatience," Dr. Katsuragi said.

"Maybe not," Usagi said, as she takes out her henshin rod.

"How is that going to help us?" Misato asked.

"Watch. Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi said, as she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Whoa," Misato said.

"I'll deal with the 'angel'," Sailor Moon said. "Ranma will deal with the back draft."

"Good luck, dear," Ranma said, as he touches both Dr. Katsuragi and Misato, before all three were gone.

Sailor Moon looks around to see the site falling around about her.

"Now, to deal with this creature," Sailor Moon said, as she burst through the dividing wall, allowing the excess radiation and energy to bathe her. She produces her Holy Chalice, and begins to absorb the excess energy, transfiguring her body to something…glorious.

Meanwhile, at a safe distance, Ranma sees the facilities of the Katsuragi Expedition erupt in a massive explosion.

"Jool, talk to me," Ranma said, as he spoke into his phone.

"Moya is in position, and I have calculated how much energy we need to pull off this maneuver," Jool said. "But we are ready."

"Good, wait for my signal," Ranma said, as he suddenly took off running. Soon he was running around the blast area, while lobbing off Vaccum Blades (based upon the Yamasenken Forbidden Art), in front of him.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, in her energy form with wings (called "Messiah"), holds the angel down. She had hoped that removing the lance would have ended the crisis, but it only accelerated it. Now, she was in the middle of a titanic struggle to relive the pain that Adam was experiencing.

"CALM DOWN," Sailor Moon said. "WE CAN HELP YOU, IF YOU LET ME-"

The angel screeched, as he shrugs Sailor Moon off. He began to exude more energy now.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!'

With that, Sailor Moon's form "evolved" to become a giant crane, also in its pure, energy state. It was actually bigger than the 60-foot tall angel, as evidence by the fact that Sailor Moon enveloped it with her wings.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT," Sailor Moon said, as she prepares to take the brunt of the damage.

Meanwhile, Jool prepares her maneuver.

"Pilot, how's the starburst coming along?" Jool said, as she continues to plot her coordinates.

"'Moya' is ready, Miss Jool," Pilot said. "She is nervous about leaving Earth behind at this critical juncture."

"Tell Moya not to worry," Jool said. "We do have a stable induction sequence that will allow us to return to Earth, in a few days."

"Understood, Miss Jool. Ready to initiate 'Starburst' sequence on your mark…"

"I hope that fool Saotome knows what he is doing," Osiris said, as she cradled Genko in her arms.

"I hope so, too, Osiris," Jool said.

"That's LORD Osiris, fool!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Meanwhile, Ranma manages to cut into the rock and mantle of the Earth itself, allowing that portion to be cut away. He looks up to see the full Moon overhead…

"Now," Ranma said, as he forms a series of mudra hand gestures before he releases one of his more powerful "jutsus".

"Earth Style: Strength of Gaia, Pull of the Moon!" Ranma said, as he lifts the entire facility over his head. It was a difficult maneuver because he was also using Earth Bending to keep his piece together. "Arrgh-!"

Ranma then pushes away from the Earth, with help of the gravitational pull of the Moon, as he begins to lift the heavy piece. He could feel the vibrations reverberating throughout the section where Sailor Moon and Adam were.

"Got to continue," Ranma said, as he slowly pushes the piece out of the Earth's atmosphere. "Man, I'm going to get a hernia…"

Meanwhile, Jool sees this.

"Pilot, initiate the Starburst on my mark," Jool said.

"Affirmative…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon performs her final act.

"Moon Rebirth…Evolution!" Sailor Moon said, just as Adam went critical and exploded.

Meanwhile, Ranma throws the land mass at the Leviathan ship. Jool sees this.

"Activate Starburst…NOW!" Jool yelled.

The Leviathan ship lights up, as it suddenly burst into a higher dimension, which allows it to traverse great distances. As the ship enters this dimension, what was left of the Katsuragi Expedition, had exploded. However, the starburst aftermath sucked up the excess energy, making sure that the Earth would no longer be in danger…

High up, Ranma wondered if his wife would be safe, after all that.

'Usagi,' Ranma thought for a moment, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"Hey, there," Usagi said, as she smiled while holding…a baby boy.

"Um, did I miss the memo?" Ranma said.

"I can explain later," Usagi said. "But let's get back to Earth first…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS10 – The Evangelist! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Neon-Evangelion and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part, multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Fifteen years later…

Major Misato Kasturagi, JSDF officer attached to United Nations's "Tokyo-3 Project" looked at her watch, as she tapped her toes.

"Where the hell are they?" Misato said. Here she was, trying to get ready for the biggest event of her recent career, and two of Earth's heroes had the gall to stand her up and make her late?

Just then, a train station rolls up.

"Finally," Misato said, as she waits for the train to stop. She was under orders to escort both one of the heroes and her ward, before heading off on a drive to NERV, located underneath the City of Tokyo-3 itself…

"Hello, hello!" said Usagi, as she brings along her child, named Adama Saotome. Adama was a quiet boy with light brown hair, and a special secret.

"I'm glad you two managed to get here in a timely fashion," Misato said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, dear," Usagi said. "Ranma and I wouldn't miss your promotion to 'Colonel', a feat that has been rarely repeated."

"Well, don't think that recommending me for the position of a glorified 'baby-sitter' will get you off the hook for being tardy-"

"She was late because she wanted to, Ma'am," said Adama, as he looks up. "I…I wanted to see my cousins in Shintou Taito, since we were already on our way up here."

"Huh?" Misato said. "You wanted to go to New Tokyo?"

"Ranma has wives up there, and so we stopped by to say hello to them and their kids," Usagi said quickly, not wanting to indicate that she wanted to visit her wife and child as well…

"Same ol' Ranma," Misato said. "Still a womanizer as ever, I see. Honestly, I don't know how women can fall for him…"

"Says the one who gave him a very special Christmas card from last year?" Usagi said with a smirk.

"That was when I was…in the spirit of things," Misato said with a blush. She still can't remember what happened to her that night, after a few apple martinis…

"By the way, where's Shinji?" Usagi asked, as she looks around. "I was hoping to introduce Adama to him…"

"I told him he could play in the arcade while waiting for your arrival," Misato said. "But, I thought Ranma was going to be here with Asuka already."

"Ranma and Asuka missed their flight coming out of Germany, so they'll be coming up behind us in a few days," Usagi said, as she looks around the station. "Wait, where's Adama?"

Meanwhile, in the arcade at the station, an unassuming teenage boy (brown hair, tanned) was playing a video game…

"You're good," said a voice from his side.

"Huh?" the boy said, as he lost concentration. "Um…"

"You must be 'Shinji Ikari'," said the other boy, as he sticks out his hand. "My name is Adama…Adama Saotome."

Shinji looks at the hand before accepting it.

"Um, hi," Shinji said. "Do I know you?"

"No, not really," Adama said, as he looked on. "I'm suppose to meet one of the pilots for 'Project: Tokyo-3', and your name and photo was on the files I saw."

"Huh?" Shinji said with a frown. "There's a file on me…?"

"There you are, Adama," Usagi said, as she enters the room with Misato. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Adama replied. "I was…bored."

"Major, is what this boys say is true, that I have a file on me?" Shinji asked.

"How did you know that?" Misato frowned.

"Adama told me."

"And how did YOU know that?" Misato asked Adama.

"Ummm, well," Adama began to say, as he looks down at his feet. "You see…"

"I apologize for that, Misato," Usagi said, knowing that her adopted son shouldn't have hacked into her files. "I probably left a secured link open for the lad."

"Well, just be careful next time," Misato said. "You may not have to worry about Director Ikari, but I do."

"I understand…Misa-chan."

"Ugh, I'm not a little girl anymore, you know. But, let's get out of here…"

"Right," Usagi said, as she and Misato turned towards Adama and Shinji respectively. "Come along, now."

"Yeah, Shinji," Misato said. "Otherwise, we'll be late."

"Of…course," Shinji said, as he slings his pack on his back.

"Okay," Adama said, as he picks up his small suitcase. "I can't wait until I meet the others…"

As the four get ready for their ride to HQ, on a UN base where NERV was located, Misato received a priority communiqué from her superiors.

"This is NERV," said the voice on the call. "Priority One. Over."

Misato replied.

"This is Major Katsuragi," Misato said. "What's the sit-rep?"

"The angel we've been tracking decided to come early," said the reply.

"My brothers and sisters sensed my arrival," Adama said with a sigh. "They're coming for me…"

"Huh?" Misato and Shinji said.

"Don't worry, Adama," Usagi said, as she comforted her foster child. "I won't let them take you back without a fight."

"I know that you're an expert on large aliens, but it's not like you have anything that can help NERV without a 'suit'," Misato said. "I'm sure that I can get us past the danger zone before our visitor's arrival."

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"That," Misato said, as she points to a lumber giant, who looked rubbery and organic at the same time, continues its approach from the sea. Already, sea forces were discharging their already formidable arsenal onto the alien to no avail.

"So, it's big," Usagi said, as she scoffed. "The fact of the matter is that UN Spacy is still under-supplied to deal with those creatures, which is why the 'suits' you guys have been manufacturing and testing are important part of the overall defense of the planet, and not just in dealing with angels. Normal mecha combat suits will not be enough to stop those angels, due to the AT-Fields that the angels project."

"So, what are you going to do?" Misato scoffed. "Lecture it to death?"

"You'll see. Just be sure to get Adama and Shinji to safety when it's time."

"Well, I would say that you are being a bit foolish, but I've known you for too long to doubt you, so don't let me start now."

"Aww, you care about me," Usagi said with a grin. "You really do."

"Huh."

Upon reaching the crossroads where the path of the approaching angel would intersect the path of Misato's car, Misato stops the car.

"You're sure you have this?" Misato said, as Usagi gets out of the car.

"I got it."

"You be careful," Adama said with worry.

"Um, good luck?" Shinji said, not really understanding what was going on.

"Thanks, kids," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, Misato roars her engines.

"Don't keep us waiting," Misato said, as she drives off with her charges.  
Usagi nods her head, as she turns to face the approaching angel. Already, UN forces had engaged the creature, and, as predicted, the weapons had no effect…

"This is going to be a tough battle," Usagi said with a smirk. "I hope Gendo doesn't decide to utilize the neutron bombs in NERV's arsenal…"

Deep within NERV, two men stood in silence as the activity in the commander continued at a brisk pace. The younger man was Dr. Gendo Ikari (with a mustache-less beard and brown shades), director and commander of NERV, while the older man was his "lieutenant" Dr. Kozo Fuyutsuki (gray-haired man with sad eyes). While Gendo sat at his desk to contemplate his next move, with his hands to his mouth, Kozo places a gentle hand on Gendo's right shoulder.

"Gendo," began Kozo. "I've just been informed that Major Katsuragi has brought in the 3rd and 4th child. Also, General Usagi Tsukino has volunteered to deal with the angel 'Sachiel' personally."

"Thank you, Kozo," said Gendo, as he breathes sigh of relief. "Inform the SSDF to deploy the heavy artillery."

"But Tsukino is still out there."

"I know. But I've read her files to know that Tsukino is not to be underestimated. However, is she is as the files claim her to be, a neutron device will mean nothing to her…"

Pause.

"Worse come to worse, will have fresh DNA to tinker with."

"Very well," Kozo said, as he picked up a red phone, and placed the receiver next to his mouth.

"Do it," Kozo said, before setting the phone down…

Meanwhile, the angel sensed a powerful energy signature, but for some reason, it couldn't see the source…

"Down here!" Usagi said, as she yelled up.

The angel looked down, and saw a tiny humanoid. The more it locked onto Usagi's energy signature, the more curious it got.

"If you want Adam, or the other one, you have to go through ME," Usagi said, as she turns and runs tail.

Now really curious, the angel pursued, as a halo forms around its head, allowing it to fly above the wrecked city.

'I got to get the creature away from the city, so that I could deal with it,' Usagi thought. She had no intention to kill the creature outright; but rather, she wanted to weaken the creature enough to break through its AT-Field, thus allowing her to utilize other means to humanely neutralize it.

As the angel and Usagi moved out of the city, tactical gave the all clear signal, allowing the UN 'Strategic Self-Defense Force' (i.e. elite mobile troops dedicated towards fighting against the alien angels) to move off, so that the "N2 Mine" can be activated…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she turns to face the angel. "Now, we can talk-"

Suddenly, the angel lashes outward, by extending what appeared to be a long lance at Usagi.

"Ulp!" Usagi yelped, as she leaped over the lance. She then lands on top of the arm, and begins to crawl up towards the head.

Desperately, the angel tried to shake off Usagi from its body, but to no effect.

"I can maintain this all day, if I need to," Usagi said, as she looked around the angle's shoulder. The problem is that she was looking for a weak spot where there wasn't one.

"Dog gone it," Usagi wondered. "What am I going to do now-?"

And then, she felt the sudden sense of doom…

"Oh, crap-"

The neutron bomb, located underneath the area where Usagi was having her face-off with the angel detonated in a fiery holocaust.

Meanwhile, back at NERV HQ, the UNSSDF commanders cheered at the apparent demise of the offending angel.

"It appears that your gambit worked, Gendo," Kozo said. "I hope you're satisfied of the sacrifice that was made today."

The way Kozo said his words was that of a disapproving father…

"Hmmmm," Gendo said, as he looked at the incoming data while ignoring his subordinate and old friend.

"Well?"

"It appears that 'my gambit' has failed," Gendo said. "Look."

Before Kozo said anything, the monitors cleared up, revealing an angel that was fully functional.

"So, I gathered," Kozo said with a smirk. "Do we initiate the children for this?"

Before Gendo said anything, a technician called out something.

"Sirs, we're detecting a powerful energy signature," said the technician.

"Is it the angel?" asked one of the generals.

"No sir, but it is within the same vicinity…"

"It appears that, for now, General Tsukino is our last, best hope this day," Gendo said with a grunt.

Meanwhile, Usagi shakes her head of the disorientation. She then realizes that the explosion had burned all of her clothes off.

"Aw, drat!" Usagi yelled. Over the years, her body has evolved to superhuman levels, and aged with experience for the past eighty years, due to the fact that when she was pregnant with her demi-Kryptonian daughter, Lara Kal-El (aka "Powerwoman"), her body's physiology had changed in order to carry her child to term, making her have many of the abilities that her ex-husband Superman have (including a few weaknesses, save for magic, unfortunately). As a result, thermo-nuclear explosions meant nothing to hurt, but did hurt her bank account when trying to replace damaged clothes in her line of work...

Still, having superhuman powers meant nothing, if she couldn't do anything to stop the angel.

"Alright," Usagi said, as she takes out her henshin rod. "I guess we do this…the hard way…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS10 – The Evangelist! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Neon-Evangelion and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: The bulk of this story takes place circa 2015, after the Pain Invasion of the Konaha Village, but before the full return of the Norse gods to Nerima. Also, "Old Tokyo" still exists, although it is presently being rebuilt in light of several events, including the Second Impact and the First Robotech War. It will be rebuilt as Edo, but the future cities of Neo-Tokyo (from "Bubble Crisis: 2040") and "Crystal Tokyo" (from "Sailor Moon") will be built alongside it (to form "Mega-Tokyo"). Meanwhile, Shintou Taito (from "Sekirei") is referred to colloquially as "Tokyo-2", while there are no changes to the status of "Tokyo-3", where NERV is located.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to add a few more chapters in order to have a complete story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition!" – Frank Loesser (from the song "Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition", 1942)

Meanwhile, Major Katsuragi and young Shinji make it to one of the access points that would lead directly into the hidden paramilitary complex known as NERV…

"You think that mother will be okay?" Adama asked, as he looked away, as if he was staring through the solid concrete barriers.

"That woman is your mother?" Shinji said in surprise.

"That 'woman' is General Usagi Tsukino, codenamed 'Sailor Moon', who is one of the heroes who fought in the First Robotech War," Misato said with proud. She didn't need to read about Usagi's background since she's known the Moon Princess for years.

"SHE's 'Sailor Moon'?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah."

"We're talking about the one who prances around in tiny skirts, and say insipid battle cries while posing like sentai poser?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah."

"How is she going to stop that giant…whatever?"

"You'd be surprised by what she can really do…"

Meanwhile, back above, the angel Sachiel was stomping on the Moon Princess with its giant foot.

STOMP!

"Ow!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she was being stomped into the pavement. Luckily, she had used her power to augment her physical form to near-invulnerability, with the operative word being "near-invulnerability".

STOMP!

"Ow!"

STOMP!

"Ow!"

STOMP!

"Ow-!"

Not seeing that Sailor Moon was being destroyed, Sachiel then points its palm at her with the intention of skewering her with an energy lance.

SHANK-!

"Yikes!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she caught the very tip of the energy blade.

KTCH!

"Yeeerggh!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she held the blade in place, thanks to increasing her strength using her power.

Sachiel pressed harder, thinking that it could use its leverage against Sailor Moon.

CRUNCH!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed. "My arms! How can this day get any worse?"

High above, the lead bomber deploys his tactical nuclear weapon…in a country that is generally against anything nuclear, fore understandable reasons.

"Deploying tactical, modular reflex smart bomb…NOW," said the pilot.

"God, I love euphemisms!" said the gunner, as the missile is launched.

FWOOSH!

Both the angel and Sailor Moon noticed this.

"Oh, gawd, no!" Sailor Moon cried out, as the bomb hits it mark.

BAH-BOOOOOMMMM!

At the heart of NERV, a satisfied Gendo smiled at what just happened.

"And…scene," Gendo said with a self-satisfied grin. "I do like my work."

"Sir, I do believe that this…'overkill' will warrant the attention of General Ranma Saotome, who is her husband, not to mention others within UN Spacy and elsewhere," Kozo said. "I don't think they would be too happy by these turn of events."

"Kozo, why must you spoil my good mood?"

"Sir!" yelled a technician from below. "I believe we can cut through interference caused by our latest strike!"

"Then, by all means, get to it, man."

"Yes, sir…"

A few seconds later, the angel Sachiel could be clearly be scene amongst the fiery ruins of the nuclear holocaust.

"Damn it!" Gendo said, as he pushes up his eye glasses. "I have no choice but to embrace my utter disappointment."

"You mean your son, Senji?" Kozo asked.

"Who else do you think I mean?" Gendo said, as he steps unto an elevator platform. "Have the Major Masuragi prepare my son for his 'trial-by-fire' test."

"Yes, sir," Kozo said, as Gendo went below deck…

Meanwhile, at the heart of the battle, Sailor Moon rises from the ashes made from the nuclear explosion.

"Owie!" Sailor Moon said, as she gets unto her feet. She was practically nude, with only shreds of her clothing covering her naughty-bits. Worse…

"Ah, my hair!" Sailor Moon cried out, as her beautiful, long hair was mangled into a frizzy mess. Still, she was thankful that she didn't get hit by four 'Spiritual Nukes'—neutron bombs laced with anti-magical properties—this time around. That was a bear to get over…

Sailor Moon looks up to see that Sachiel was also injured. It was obvious that the angel was attempting to regenerate.

"I got to act," Sailor Moon said, as she formed a series of mudra hand gestures that resulted in utilizing the-

"Snake Style: Shedding the Body Jutsu!" Sailor Moon cried out, as her aura flashed briefly. A moment later, Sailor Moon crawls out of her own body, through her mouth, leaving her damage remains behind, complete with a new set of clothing.

"There," Sailor Moon said, as she checked out her new body. "Nothing out of place-"

Suddenly, the angel turns towards Sailor Moon. It seemingly grew a second head, and had spotted the Moon Princess.

"Oh, boy," Sailor Moon said, as she backed away slowly. "Now, we can talk like this like adults-"

The angel emits a powerful beam from its chest.

ZAAAARRRRK!

"Yikes!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she leaps out of the way. She was not about to take more damage so soon from her own regeneration. Upon impact, the energy wave formed into giant cross.

"Huh," Sailor Moon said, as she floated away from the impact while observing the effect of the blast. "I didn't know you'd go iconoclastic on me…"

Meanwhile, Shinji receives the surprise of his life.

"You want ME to pilot this thing, Dad?" Shinji said, as he looked at what appeared to be a giant robot immersed in some sort of purple, bathing solution.

"Yes, I want YOU to pilot EVA-1, son," Gendo said, as he looked down upon, both figuratively and literally, the people below on the lower gangplank. He then turned towards the blond-haired woman that was standing next to Shinji, Misato and Adama.

"Dr. Akagi, is EVA-1 ready for synchronization?" Gendo asked.

"It is ready for Shinji, if that's what you want to know," Ritsuko Akagi said, as she brushed aside her hair.

"Of course I wanted to know. I wouldn't ask you if I already knew the answer."

Ritsuko pursed her lips, but did not reply, while Misato tried to stifle a laugh. It was no secret that Misato and Ritsuko did not like each other, and was not going to lend support to each other whenever they'd get "burned" by Gendo…

"I'm not going to do it, Dad," Shinji said, as he folds his arms. "I thought you brought me up here to be my father."

"And we can do all that…parenting-child stuff later," Gendo said. "But I need your help."

"No."

"How disappointing," Gendo said, as he turns towards Adama. "I could ask YOU to pilot EVA-1."

"Yes, you could, Mr. Ikari," Adama said, as he gives Gendo a peculiar look, as if the young boy was staring into the director of NERV's very soul.

Gendo purses his lips, before activating a switch on his wrist communicator.

"Mr. Fuyutsuki," Gendo began to say. "Prepare…the clone."

BLIP!

Kozo's image appears in one of the giant screen.

"Sir, if you are referring to Rei Ayanami, I don't think she's capable of piloting EVA-1."

"And why not?"

"She's, uh, in a coma."

"Damn it!"

"I could get her somewhat ready, if not entirely optimal, Director Ikari," Dr. Akagi said.

"But she's hurt!" Misato said.

"Well, yes, but don't look to me as being the problem here," Gendo said, as he eyes Shinji and Adama. "I am a problem-solver, you know."

"Don't put this on me!" Shinji yelled.

"Mr. Fuyutsuki?"

"I'll get Rei ready," Kazo said, as he moves off screen.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was still dealing with the angel.

"Alright, then," Sailor Moon said, as she looked up at towards the skies, as she spies on the Moon, as it begins to rise into the night skies. She took in the rays of the Moon, as she pulls out her Moon Scepter.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon said, as she begun to spin around. The Moon Princess began to sparkle before she stopped to point her scepter towards the approaching Sachiel…

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon said, as she unleashed a gigantic heart at the angel.

The heart attack sailed forward. Unfortunately, while Sailor Moon's aim was true, the attack itself was subpar, as Sachiel bats away her attack.

FLICK!

"Aw!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Why can't my powers work on this guy?"

Suddenly, an old friend appears out of thin air.

BOINK!

"Chiba-Chiba!" said Chibi-Chibi Sailor Moon, as the pixie-like Sailor Senshi from the Fifth Dimension appears. Point of fact, every established superhero had their 'imp' to deal with.

Superman had Mister Mxyzptlk.

Batman had Batmite.

Wonder Woman had Wonder Tot.

And Sailor Moon had Chiba-Chiba Sailor Moon.

Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin" had his own imp, too, which looked like a catgirl—combining his two worst phobias in one "package"—version of his cursed female guise, much to the vaunted martial arts master's chagrin…

"WHAT-ever," Sailor Moon said. "What do you want?"

"Chiba-Chiba?"

"Because, my dear, I don't want to be accused of relying upon other types of power, when I have my own."

"Chiba!"

"What? But-"

"Chiba-chiba! Chiba-chiba-chiba, chiba-chiba. CHIBA!"

"Humph! Fine. I'm not afraid to use all my powers, you know! Cosmic Power…MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Moon is immediately bathed in a sparkling shower of light, as the Moon Princess evolves into her ultimate form.

FWOOSH!

"I have the POWER!" Sailor Cosmos said with a roar, as she raised her Staff of Healing into the air..

"Chiba?" Chiba-Chiba Sailor Moon said impatiently.

"Um, sorry," Sailor Cosmos said with embarrassment. "I got caught in the moment there…"

Pause.

"Alright, time to rock this guy's world!" Sailor Cosmos said with confidence.

"Chiba?"

"No, not that! And besides, I don't think he's anatomically correct, even IF I could accommodate him, if you know what I am saying…"

With that, Sailor Cosmos made her move.

Meanwhile, back at NERV, a sickly Rei Ayanami prepares to load herself into EVA-1. Of course, there were obvious misgivings about this from the staff.

"Sir, I really must insist that you do not use Rei," Misato said. "She's yet to recover from her last encounter with the angels."

"Nonsense," Gendo said, as he adjusts his glasses. "Rei Ayanami is more than capable of fulfilling her duties."

"Ack!" Rei coughed, as blood dripped out of her mouth. "I…I'll do my best, Director Ikari."

"See? That's the spirit."

"Look at that," Adama said, as he and Shinji stood and looked at Rei being helped up to her feet. "She's a braver person than you are."

"ME?" Shinji replied. "I don't see YOU volunteering."

"Of course not; this isn't about me, you know. It's about your father wanting to think that he can rely on his only son, so that the world can be saved."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Are you trying to manipulate me into taking that girl's place, so that you don't have to pilot this thing?" Shinji asked.

"What do you think?" Adama said with a mischievous grin.

"Humph," Shinji said, as he stared at Rei…

Suddenly, Shinji turns towards his father.

"Dad!" Shinji said. "You win."

"Could you repeat that?" Gendo said with a smirk. "I didn't quite get that."

"I said…'YOU WIN'."

"Excellent…"

Gendo turned to face the monitor, which depicted the fight between Sachiel and Sailor Cosmos.

"Finally, I can actually justify my expense account that was found out at the auditors last month…"

Back up top, Sailor Cosmos decided to utilize one of her most powerful techniques: the Crane Force. Unlike the destructive Phoenix Force, the Crane Force is a protector of life, not its destroyer.

"Okay, you!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she flared her aura to shape into a giant, glowing crane. "Let's see you deal with THIS!"

"CAW!" screeched the cosmic crane, as Sailor Cosmos's aura grabs.

"Okay, now eat this!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she raises her Healing Staff. With a slight glow, the staff changes into a Moon Sickle.

"HA!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she lowered her arm.

The result was the creation of a powerful vacuum blade-like effect that went down through the angel's torso, slicing it apart.

"Got you!" Sailor Cosmos said with glee.

Unfortunately, a third arm sprouts up, and grabs Sailor Cosmos dead center, neutralizing the Crane Force.

"Ah!" Sailor Cosmos yelled in pain. "I wish Ranma was here-!"

Suddenly, a giant robot pops out of the ground through a giant hatch.

SHOOP-THOOM!

"Huh?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she and Sachiel turns to see this new combatant. Was he friend or foe, especially after the Moon Princess was nearly blown up in the process of defeating Sachiel?

"I REALLY hope that that thing is a friend," Sailor Cosmos said, as she felt the angel's grip on her tighten…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS10 – The Evangelist! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Neon-Evangelion and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: The bulk of this story takes place circa 2015, after the Pain Invasion of the Konaha Village, but before the full return of the Norse gods to Nerima. Also, "Old Tokyo" still exists, although it is presently being rebuilt in light of several events, including the Second Impact and the First Robotech War. It will be rebuilt as Edo, but the future cities of Neo-Tokyo (from "Bubble Crisis: 2040") and "Crystal Tokyo" (from "Sailor Moon") will be built alongside it (to form "Mega-Tokyo"). Meanwhile, Shintou Taito (from "Sekirei") is referred to colloquially as "Tokyo-2", while there are no changes to the status of "Tokyo-3", where NERV is located.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to add a few more chapters in order to have a complete story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

"Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!" – Oliver Hardy (The Laurel–Hardy Murder Case, 1930)

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within NERV…

"Heck, no!" Shinji said, as he looked up at the giant bio-robot. Called an Evangelion Unit, or simply "Eva-Units", the bio-robot was developed to defeat the alien entities known as "Angels", cosmic entities that served the needs of the Celestials in creating sentient life-forms across the Universe. Unknown to most, the technology was developed using samples from an unnamed angel. However, due to the proliferation of battle mech-suits and power-armor of late, no one thought that Eva-Units were particularly special, only that they were designed to penetrate the Angel's AT-Fields, which were impregnable to conventional weaponry.

Still, as amazing as the suits were, they were still used in combat situations, something that Shinji wanted to avoid.

"I ain't doing it!"

"Figures you'd be afraid of helping to defend humankind," said Gendo, as he folds his arms.

"I'm not afraid, Dad. I just don't think I am qualified to be a part of…this."

"Then why did you accept the invention to come here?" asked Misato.

"I…I just was hoping to see my father again."

"And, you have," Gendo said. "Now, I want you to get into that unit, and assist Sailor Moon in dealing with Slenderman- I mean, Sachiel."

Shinji made a face at first, before Misato turned to see Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, who was still tending to Rei, as they stood on the gangplank overlooking the Eva-Unit. Earlier, Gendo ordered Smithers- er, Kozo to get a pilot ready for battle, even though said pilot was virtually near-death.

"I still say this is bad, sir."

"Duly noted," Gendo said. "But if Adama or my son won't pilot Eva-Unit 1, then I have no choice but to send in the clone."

"My…my name is Rei," said Rei quietly, as she struggles to sit up. "I will…comply."

"Dad, how can you be so cruel?" Shinji asked.

"Because I will do whatever it takes to end the threat of the angels," Gendo said. "I can't order you to do anything, since you are a recognized citizen of Japan…"

Pause.

"Of course, if you have any suggestions as to how to rectify the situation, now would be a good time do give me some."

As the infrastructure shook from the battle that was taking place from above, Shinji turned to see Rei coughing blood…

"Fine, Dad, you win!" Shinji yelled.

"I know," said Gendo with a smug expression on his face. "Truth be told, I couldn't use Adama due to the fact that we are not ready to hand him an Eva-Unit just yet. However, due to the fact that the clone shares some of your mother's DNA, you would be a better candidate for synchronization with the suit, since the suit is already attuned to it."

"Wait, this girl…is a clone of MOM?" Shinji said in surprise. "How?"

"It's a long story, son. But you won't hear any of it if NERV gets overrun by that thing up top."

"Okay, then," Shinji said with a look of resolve. Now that he had a sister, after a fashion, Shinji had a reason to fight…even though he still didn't know what was going on, or how to pilot this mech-suit.

"Huh," Shinji said, as he looked up as Eva-Unit 1. It appeared even scarier at second glance. And why was it sitting in some weird, red solution that reminded him of blood?

"Don't be intimidated, kiddo," Misato said, as she stood next to Shinji. "You play video games?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, its user friendly like that," Misato replied. "The trick will be how well synchronized you can get."

"You do know I don't know a thing you are talking about."

"Yeah, I know. But you'll get the hang of it, once you get going with the suit…"

Pause.

"Besides, I'm sure General Tsukino will be of help, if you get stuck in a rut in dealing with the angel."

Meanwhile, up top…

WHOOM!

Sachiel had blasted Sailor Cosmos into the Earth, nearly piercing the barrier surrounding NERV. It knew that the legendary Moon Princess was far from dead, which was why it stood still while looking down the hole it had just made. But when there was not an immediate response, the angel looked down into the hole…

"Eee-nok-chok!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she suddenly grew to gigantic heights rapidly, while swinging her sword upward. As a practicing mage, Usagi studied magic from various cultures and perspectives. From within the ranks of the Dreamspeakers, she learned to utilize a special power from the Apache to increase her stature by a factor of ten. In fact, she is still good friends with the medicine man she learned the Amerind magic spell from, and that man was known as "Apache Chief", formerly a member of a collection of "super friends" known as the Justice League of America…

In fact, their son, Long Bow, took his father's place to become a member of the Justice League International.

As Sailor Cosmos grew, she swung her Moon Staff upward between Sachiel's legs. At the last minute, she turned her staff into a long sword that had a Crescent guard, as part of the hilt, and sliced through the angel, cutting him in half.

"Ha!" Sailor Cosmos yelled in triumph. "What do you think of me now?"

Sachiel merely shrugged, as he put him together again.

"Ah, dang it-!"

Tbc.


End file.
